pro_wrestling_animatedfandomcom-20200213-history
NWA UK Hammerlock
NWA UK Hammerlock is a British professional wrestling promotion based in Kent. Historyedit Established in 1993 by former wrestler turned promoter Andre "Sledgehammer" Baker, it is one of the National Wrestling Alliance's territories. For many years the NWA had shunned Europe because it recognized a rival World Heavyweight Championship based in the UK (recognized by All Star Promotions), but in the late 1990s, the UK Hammerlock became a member of the NWA, opening Europe to its influence. The Hammerlock wrestling school has produced some of the top names in England ranging from former NWA World Heavyweight Champion Gary Steele, Doug Williams, Johnny Moss, Fergal Devitt, Rebecca Knox, Katie Lea, Zack Sabre Jr, Danny Garnell and many more. Probably the biggest event in Hammerlock's history came in 1999, when the promotion's top star, Gary Steele, defeated Naoya Ogawa to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship. Gary Steele also made appearances for the Japanese promotion Zero-One on their PPV supercards "Fighting Athlete" in March 2001 and True Century Creation II in March 2002. NWA-UK Hammerlock generally run shows around the Kent area, but have been known to put shows on around the Essex area, Wales, Cumbria etc. The promotion also has training schools in Kent, Coventry, Scotland and Dublin. The promotion would also branch out after the turn of the century, setting up a sister operation, known as NWA Ireland as well as gain a working relationship with the Scottish Wrestling Alliance. Hammerlock training school graduate Fergal Devitt is their biggest success currently at New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) under the ring name of Prince Devitt. While graduates Paul Tracey and "Rudeboy" Peter Jay have also embarked on campaigns to the United States both taking notable stays at New Japan's L.A Dojo. UFC Hall of famer Dan 'The Beast' Severn also held the promotion's NWA United Kingdom Heavyweight Championship while on tour with the promotion before losing it to Johnny Moss. The NWA-UK Heavyweight title's biggest exposure in recent times was when Scottish Wrestling Alliance presented the Gathering from the Kelvin Hall International Sports Arena in Glasgow, Scotland in front of 1,700 fans. Conscience retained his NWA-UK Heavyweight title against Doug Williams in the main event. Also on the show was a NWA Scottish Heavyweight Championship match, Jack Jester defeated "Vigilante" Johnny Moss by pinfall to capture the title. Jack becomes the 8th champion. Hammerlock stopped running events in 2007 and officially folded in 2009. In 2010, Hammerlock Wrestling founder Andre Baker committed suicide, aged 45. In June 2011 NWA UK Hammerlock officially reopened its doors with a memorial show to its late founder Andre Baker, and has several events planned in October and December, though the promotion is now running shows primarily in Essex and has not relaunched its school camps yet. CHAMPIONSHIPS * NWA British Commonwealth Heavyweight Championship * NWA United Kingdom Heavyweight Championship * NWA United Kingdom Junior Heavyweight Championship * NWA Ireland Heavyweight Championship * NWA Ireland Junior Heavyweight Championship * NWA Ireland Tag Team Championship * NWA Scottish Heavyweight Championship TRIVIA Credits go to Wikipedia's article, NWA UK Hammerlock. Category:Promotions